Reunited
by RobinTheSoldier
Summary: AU where Ichabod frees Katrina and brings her into the modern world. General fluff. IchabodxKatrina.
1. Chapter 1

**Random**_** Sleepy Hollow fic coming up! Sorry if you don't ship it, but IchabodxKatrina is one of my favourites. Don't like-don't read! Simples.**_

* * *

><p>The mid-morning sun illuminated Abbie Mills's room, forcing her to finally get up. She rolled out of bed and threw on her usual attire before meandering towards the kitchen for a drink. Along the way, she poked her head into Ichabod's room.<p>

"Damn it!" Abbie exclaimed. Ichabod's bed was empty, his shoes and jacket gone, and there was a little note affixed to the door. Handwritten in his elegant scripture, it read, '_If you should arise and find this, know that I have only gone for a brief walk and shall return soon. Ichabod.'_

"Great," Ichabod's idea of a walk could span from around the block to across the continent. "Might as well catch up on some TV while he house is empty then," Abbie said aloud.

An hour later, Abbie was getting worried. Busy roads were no place for an 18th century man, especially if his mind was elsewhere. Relief flooded her when she heard a knock on the front door. Turning off the TV, she got up and prayed it was Ichabod, minus the police.

"Lieutenant Mills, it brings me great pleasure to officially introduce you to my wife, Katrina Crane,"

Speechless. There was nothing Abbie could do in response. The very same Katrina that she had seen in numerous visions before was standing not one metre away from her in flesh and blood. Katrina was exactly how she had appeared, except there was a clarity to her features now, a light proving her existence. Her red hair and piercing blue eyes were full of energy and life at last. Her pale skin no longer looked weak and deathly. And her smile. Everything had come to life before her eyes.

"Lieutenant? Are you quite alright? I know I should have told you where I was really going but I wanted Katrina's return to be a surprise. To be honest, I wasn't exactly expecting it myself either. Miss Mills?" Ichabod said. Abbie's face was completely unreadable.

"

I'm sorry, but your dead wife is standing outside my house, except she's not dead, she's very much alive. When did this happen? _How _did this happen?" she was absolutely bewildered.

"Perhaps we could go inside and discuss this?" Ichabod gestured.

"Oh, yes, of course," Abbie fumbled around, trying to get out of the way. This was going to be a hectic morning...

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm completely ignoring the Bad Bloods episode. They still had a child but this is my AU where everything isn't so hopeless. Please leave a review if you liked it. I'll update soon-ish. :)<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

By 10, Jenny had dragged herself over to Abbie's and everyone sat in an uncomfortable silence around the table. "So, I'm confused. I thought you died 250 years ago? Ichabod said you were trapped in Purgatory," Jenny said, after 5 minutes of puzzled staring.

"I was, until last night. I got out after centuries of imprisonment," Katrina replied. Ichabod's hand reached out and curled around her's, providing comfort that had been absent for so long. They were the picture of true love, so compassionate and in tune with each other's feelings. 250 years hadn't weakened their love: if anything it had strengthened the bond between them. No wonder they'd found each other so soon after Katrina's escape.

"How? I mean Washington's Bible said it was virtually impossible," Abbie said, still struggling to understand how she ended caught up with death-defying lovers and the apocalypse.

"It would appear that back when Washington was investigating the supernatural, many methods of releasing souls from Purgatory failed because of the understanding we had in our time. However, modern practices seem to be far more effective, hence why I am here," Katrina said.

"What do you mean? Please tell me nothing else got out," Abbie began to worry that Moloch or his demons may now be walking the Earth too. No one needed that kind of trouble to be around the corner.

"No, as far as I am aware, it was only my soul that was freed,"

"I thought you had to open the gates of Purgatory to let anything in or out. How come only one got through?" Jenny asked.

"Certain spells can bring one individual back if done correctly. A Wiccan found that out and attempted to free an old loved one. Regardless of all his efforts, he brought back the wrong person: me,"

"Well, though I am sorry for his loss, I am extremely thankful that it was you instead," Ichabod piped up.

"As am I," Abbie added. "I don't think we could have lasted much longer in this fight without some extra help," Despite the air of celebration and happiness in the long-awaited reunion, Abbie's thoughts again turned to the war that occupied 90% of her life.

"Yeah, I have to agree," Jenny said.

Ichabod's grip tightened around Katrina's hand, both of their faces growing pale and drawn at the mention of the apocalypse. Of course their joy would have to be cut short by Abraham and the other Horsemen. No matter the century, something would always cause them trouble.

"Right. Now that's sorted, I gotta get to the station. Irving needs help with some weird case," Abbie got up and walked over to the door. "See you guys later'"

Realising that her presence was probably undesired, despite how polite Ichabod and Katrina were, Jenny too excused herself for the remains of the day, allowing them to finally be together.


End file.
